Rewind - A Lil' Spice
by I.W.P-chan
Summary: Goro Week Day 5: Favorite Anthology Chapter/Favorite Funny Moment. Between Akira's miraculous escape from between death's jaws and the Thieves beginning their infiltration of Shido's Palace, there is enough time for little fun (at Goro's and Akira's expense, but who's counting?).


Summary: Goro Week Day 5: Favorite Anthology Chapter/Favorite Funny Moment. Between Akira's miraculous escape from between death's jaws and the Thieves beginning their infiltration of Shido's Palace, there is enough time for little fun (at Goro's and Akira's expense, but who's counting?).

 _Note: Since I have yet to read the anthology properly yet, I'm going with the Favorite Funny Moment prompt._

 _Which._

 _Which funny moment? HOW ABOUT SOME SPICY TAKOYAKI?_

 **Warnings: Spicy Takoyaki, Mentions Of Pancakes, Tease Goro Time (When Isn't It?).**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own P5.

.

"Spicy takoyaki," Goro deadpanned, "You brought spicy takoyaki as a snack."

Ann and Ryuji shrugged at him while Haru blinked innocently as she reached for some takoyaki herself; Futaba had already helped herself to the snack.

"You don't like spicy takoyaki?" Akira inquired, head propped on the palm of his hand; he looked much better than he did a few days back, battered and bruised, and unable to walk under his own power. The medicine the Thieves used in the Metaverse proved to work wonders on him when Ann, Morgana, and Makoto (the group's healers) moved him to the Metaverse to help him heal.

"It's more like that it's associated with a not so fond memory of mine." Goro smiled weakly at Akira.

"Ooh," Morgana interjected, "Like pancakes?"

Goro resisted the urge to break something in halves, "I don't want to hear about pancakes when we're also discussing spicy takoyaki, especially from you, Morgana."

"Maybe you could make new memories, happier memories, involving the takoyaki?" Yusuke suggested.

"Happier memories like what, exactly?" Goro asked distractedly, most of his attention still riveted to Akira, who was chewing on one of the spicy takoyaki.

"Maybe you could share with Akira?" Makoto responded, a wicked gleam in her eyes, "Like eating the same takoyaki together? Or maybe feed each other? Those sound like nice activities, don't they?"

Akira inhaled and choked, and Goro reached over to pat him on the back, both of their faces flaming red.

Goro cleared his throat, trying to will his blush away, "I thought we gathered here for a strategy meeting before we headed to Shido's Palace, as you called it, yes?"

Akira cleared his throat as well, "Goro is right."

"Of course you're agreeing with him," Ryuji said with a shit eating grin.

"Is this perhaps what people call being whipped?" Yusuke inquired, and Futaba guffawed, slapping a hand on the table. A wave of laughter passed over the Thieves until Akira fixed them with a Stern Stare and they quieted down, clearing their throats and looking anywhere other than Akira.

Goro snickered, "Who's whipped now?" He snapped his mouth closed, though, when Akira turned to face him with the same Stare, silently promising to slip him hot sauce into his coffee next time (and Goro had no reason to doubt him, because Akira had done it to him before).

"So," Akira started, "How're your preparations to go infiltrating today?"

"We're stocked on medicine and restorative items, so no worries on that front." Makoto nodded, "And we'll see about weapon upgrades and changes when we start the infiltration to see what we need to bring."

"Good. Shall we?"

"Alright!" The Thieves chorused and stood as one to file out of the attic, leaving Akira and Goro in their wake.

Goro stared pensively at them, contemplating the situation, before Akira interrupted his thoughts, "How are you feeling?"

Goro closed his eyes for a moment before he turned to look at Akira with a melancholic tilt of his lips, "I'll feel better once this is all over."

Akira dropped a hand on Goro's shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly, "We'll all get through this no matter what."

Goro allowed himself the luxury of placing his hand on Akira's hand and squeezing it back, "I'll hold you to that."

Akira didn't say anything in response, but his eyes burned with familiar determination. Goro could say with ease that no matter what happened next, it didn't matter, because whatever came at them, the Kurusu Akira in front of him had resolved to face it head on and not fall.

And when a Kurusu Akira's resolve had firmed, nothing stood in its way, not even Goro's old drive for revenge.

.

End


End file.
